Spin the Bottle
by Singing Violin
Summary: Title says it all. JC fluff.


Title: Spin the Bottle  
Series: Star Trek: Voyager  
Author: Singing Violin  
Rating: T  
Keywords: Janeway/Chakotay UST  
Summary: Just an excuse for a JC kiss.  
Disclaimer: TPTB own them, but they didn't do what I wanted with them, so I'm borrowing them for a bit. I'll give them back when I'm done.  
Feedback: Yes please.  
Archiving: Anywhere.

For a change, everything was going well on Voyager, and to celebrate, Neelix was throwing one of his parties in the holodeck. This one was a "pajama party," and in the spirit of the occasion, Captain Janeway was wearing bunny slippers and a comfortable pink silk pants outfit.

She let the crew believe she'd replicated the getup for the occasion, but in truth, she'd worn it in her quarters many times before. In fact, it was the exact replica of what she used to wear to bed at age twelve, back when she'd sneak into Phoebe's room and talk about boys when she was supposed to be writing papers for English class. How she hated writing papers. Somehow, wearing the outfit in her quarters made her feel carefree, and allowed her to relax during her most stressful moments.

In the present, Kathryn Janeway was also slightly tipsy, as Tom Paris had added something special to the punch. The side effect was that, in addition to relaxing her, the aforementioned silk outfit was reminding her of her secret meetings with her sister about the all-important topic of the male members of their species. So she found herself thinking about boys again, after all these years. Actually, there was only one boy in particular she was thinking about, and she sighed, wondering what Phoebe would have to say about him.

She had just been speaking with Samantha Wildman, who was carrying a very tired Naomi, fast asleep against her mother's shoulder. Sam had just left to take Naomi to bed, and Captain Janeway smiled to herself at the sight, wondering briefly if she would ever get to play mother to a young child. But she needed the boy first…

Setting the thought aside, she smiled, watching her crew so relaxed. She noticed a group of crewmen, including many of her senior officers, sitting in a circle on the floor, and approached them.

Tom Paris greeted her. "Captain, won't you join us?" he invited. She nodded, and B'Elanna and Harry Kim made a space for her in between them. It was then that she noticed that Commander Chakotay was sitting directly across from her. He smiled sweetly at her, his dimples creasing in his cheeks.

In fact, he was trying not to laugh. He'd never seen his captain looking so adorable. Although it was a "pajama party," many of the officers, including him, hadn't taken the theme seriously, and were wearing ordinary civilian clothing. She had gone all out, and for the first time since coming aboard this ship, he looked at Captain Kathryn Janeway and the first word that came to mind was "cute."

"So, what are we up to?" the captain asked, curiously. Harry Kim answered her. "It's an old Earth game, Captain, called Spin the Bottle."

"Hmm," she replied, "I've never heard of it. What are the rules?"

"Well, it's like this, there's a bottle in the center of the circle," he said, pointing to the empty beer bottle lying on its side, "and you spin it, and…"

Tom interrupted him. "Let's just show her. She'll catch on. It's your turn, Harry."

Suddenly Harry was nervous. Captain Janeway smiled reassuringly at him, and he swallowed and moved to the center of the circle, carefully setting the bottle into motion. It stopped on the captain. Harry looked panicked.

B'Elanna and Chakotay were both covering their mouths, trying not to burst out laughing. Tom looked directly at Harry, daring him to carry out the orders of the bottle.

Closing his eyes, Harry quickly pecked his captain on the cheek, then sat back down, his face turning a deep shade of red. Captain Janeway put her hand up to her cheek where Harry had pecked it, then looked back at Harry, who was looking down at the floor, no doubt hoping his captain wouldn't throw him in the brig for what he'd just done.

Seeing his discomfort, Kathryn patted him on the shoulder, and whispered to him, "Thanks for showing me how the game is played, Ensign."

Tom was about to object to the lameness of Harry's kiss, but looking at the captain, decided that this would be against better judgment. Instead, he addressed his captain. "Okay, Captain, it's your turn to spin the bottle. And just so you know, it's usually more…well…you can do whatever you want, but feel free to kiss your victim…er, subject…on the lips."

"I see, Lieutenant," she acknowledged, raising an eyebrow as the others giggled. Moving to the center of the circle, she spun the bottle as instructed, putting her hands over her eyes. Taking the opportunity as the bottle slowed to a halt, Tom bumped it slightly so that it was pointing directly at Commander Chakotay when the captain reverted her eyes.

Chakotay gulped, wondering whether it had been such a good idea to invite the captain into this activity, but she looked directly at him, mischief in her eyes. Noting that she was clearly intoxicated, Chakotay decided to absolve her of the necessity. "It's okay, Captain…it's getting late…perhaps we should call this off and return to quarters."

She shook her head. "No way, Chakotay; you're not getting off that easy. Besides, do you doubt my abilities?"

"Of course not, Captain; I imagine you're a woman of many talents." His hand flew to his mouth, realizing the implication of what he'd just said.

She, however, took it as a compliment. "You've got that right," she boasted, and presently descended upon him.

Her hands held his arms, and her lips met his cautiously at first. He wasn't sure if her lips were even touching his yet when he felt a surge of electricity going through him. His heart began to race, his palms were sweating, and he thought he might faint.

Meanwhile, she pressed closer to him, caressing his lips with her own. He felt himself ascend into another world – a world of intense bliss. The surroundings disappeared, and all he could feel was Kathryn's touch, turning his body into mush. It was all he could do to keep from groaning out loud.

After a moment, she pulled away triumphantly, but breathlessly. Tom, B'Elanna, Harry, and the rest sat with their mouths hanging open, trying to process the sight they'd just taken in. Meanwhile, Chakotay looked completely shell-shocked.

"So," Captain Janeway asked her audience, "Do I win?" In fact, she was trying to hide the fact that the kiss had had as much of an effect on her as it had on Chakotay. Her heart, too, was racing, and she realized that if she didn't get out of there now, she might do something she'd regret later.

Tom was about to speak, to point out that this was not a game of winning and losing, but B'Elanna poked him, and everyone just nodded.

"Good," she said, "because it's late and I have an early duty shift tomorrow, so if you'll excuse me…"

And with that, she had exited the holodeck and was heading back to her quarters.

After a minute, Commander Chakotay realized where he was and quickly got up, racing after her. He didn't even bother to say goodbye. All he could feel was an urgent need to touch her again, as soon as possible.


End file.
